The Kiko Series
by INL
Summary: Lizzie's read a comic done by a fellow peer of her's. She becomes hooked and start rambling onto weird things, that got everyone freaked out, except the author of the comics.
1. Oden

Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire. I haven't seen the movie yet, but judging by the trailers, I am not in the mood to watch it. So bare with me. The "mysterious" girl in this chapter, has all my traits.. only leaving out my looks and no.. she is not a mary-sue or self insertation. I just had NO idea what to do, so I added this strange little person. Plus, I don't even wear all black, makes me look dead.   
  
Warnings: Swearing, morbid thoughts, adult situations, and psychotic images. Thank you.  
  
Summery: Lizzie's read a comic done by a fellow peer of her's. She becomes hooked and start rambling onto weird things, that got everyone freaked out, except the author of the comics.  
  
Kiko Series  
  
I.N.L  
  
Lizzie walked down the hallway. Her clothes are not that hard to miss, she's one of the most stylest girl in school! Step aside Kate Sanders, Lizzie's bustin' through. Two teens stand againist the lockers of their new highschool. Lizzie, out of habit, flicked a stray lose strand of blond hair out of her face. "Hi guys!"  
  
"Hey Lizzie." Miranda chirpped.  
  
"Hey Miranada, Gordo." Lizzie replied back, yet Mr. Gordo seemed to be preoccupied with a spiders book.   
  
Miranda turned to Lizzie and shoved her on her shoulder. "Com' on. We'll be so late to class."  
  
Lizzie smiled and grabbed Gordo's arm and the three looked like an odd link of chain of human bodies.  
  
A girl next to Lizzie had some techno music (or it sounded like it) blasted through her headphones. The words blared out to be audible, but Lizzie wasn't interstead into that form of music.   
  
"kyou no ureshikatta kao kyou no kanashikatta kao.." The girl sang next to her and fell silent once she realized that her voice was heared by looking at Lizzie.  
  
'So strange.. what the hell did she just say?' Lizzie poundered on. This girl held her attention now. Now looking at her, she wore all black, except her face, where the only thing black was her eyeliner. 'Freak maybe?' She amused.   
  
The girl who Lizzie had no idea what her name was, just glared at her notebook and went into her own little world. Scribbling away in her notebook, and glaring around the room, then back to her notebook.   
  
Lizzie reached in, and tapped her on the shoulder, which made the girl squeek (bad habit of mine). Lizzie jumped back in fear, while the rest of the class laughed at the girl, or maybe at Lizzie, who ever knows?   
  
The girl glared at Lizzie, and at her notebook where a stray line fell across one single wavy box. "What you want?" She asked half annoyed, half irritated.  
  
Lizzie looked around half quilty and half amazed that this girl could talk. "Do you know what page everyone is on?"  
  
"How the hell am I to know? All I know they're all jerking off to Britney Spears or Christina what's-her-face."  
  
The boy that sat infront of Lizzie heard that comment. "Hey! I don't like them sluts! Talena Atfeild baby!" He winked at the girl, who in responce rolled her eyes. "New episode?" He asked pointing at the comic. She sighed and nodded. "Great!" The boy exclaimed. "Aliens mentioned?"  
  
"Hai Jase." She replied softly, not wanting to attract attention. "Number 59 of the Kiko series."   
  
Jase eyes widen up with surprised when he heard the number. "Holy shit! 59? The stores only carry up to 43!"  
  
Lizzie gained a little information. 'Wait! Kiko series and the store only carries up to 43, and she's doing 59.. wait! She's a comic book artist. To cool. "What's the Kiko series?" Lizzie desided to ask this girl.   
  
"I am not surprised you haven't heard of it." She replied. "It's series about this boy, who'd abducted by aliens, and he get strange powers when he is returned to earth. He's highly paranoid and his stuff animals talk, and ghost and many other things have minor apperances."  
  
Lizzie nodded and sighed. "Sounds like something my brother would read."  
  
"You should try asking him. Young teens and early adults are the main sellers."  
  
Lizzie nodded and complied. "I'll ask."  
  
When Lizzie returned home from school, she found her little brother on the couch watching a Japanese cartoon. (I so hate using that term) Sitting down next to Matt, who was currently watching giant robots destroying more robots and four boys talking to each other and screaming. "Hey Matt."  
  
"Shh. Liz, Heero's going to blow up OZ's lunar base." Matt said hastly.   
  
'Okay..' Lizzie thought and just glared at the T.V. for a while, not getting the plot. Once the credits came on, he turned to Lizzie. "Have you ever heard of a comic called The Kiko Series?" She asked him slowly.  
  
Matt pretended to think for a little and nodded. "Yes, dear sister, I believe I have."  
  
"Do you own any copies?" She asked in a rush, like someone asking for money at a bank.  
  
Matt looked at Lizzie strangly, "I own copies 1 through 39. 43 just came out this month. Which reminds me.." He trailed off looking for their parents.  
  
"Can I borrow 4 copies?" She asked, now Matt looked at Lizzie hard.  
  
Getting up, and walking towards his room, he looked through his comicstand. Taking out 4 issues, and handed them to Lizzie, who was still sitting on the couch. "Issues 1 thru 4." Matt looked at Lizzie hard. "Lose them, and die."  
  
[TBC]  
  
Lizzie reads the first issue of the comic and starts rambling on things about Rapid Alien Guts coming to chase, and go into a psycho-mode. You've been warned 


	2. Vse

[Last time]  
  
"Can I borrow 4 copies?" She asked, now Matt looked at Lizzie hard.  
  
Getting up, and walking towards his room, he looked through his comicstand. Taking out 4 issues, and handed them to Lizzie, who was still sitting on the couch. "Issues 1 thru 4." Matt looked at Lizzie hard. "Lose them, and die."  
  
~+~  
The Kiko Series  
I.N.L  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Lizzie sat her bed engrossed in the comic that had a little to much detail, from what Lizzie thought. The comic wasn't at all what she was exspecting.  
  
The Comic  
  
- I will be the one and only destoryer on this planet - Little Kiko said to the alien in front of him. -This is MY planet, and I damned over my dead body that you will step onto MY turf.-  
The alien looked at the young boy and laughed hard, and zapped him into dust. -Your turf is ours now. Grab the child.-  
  
Lizzie  
  
Lizzie looked at the comic hard and glared at her door. 'That girl in class has some serious issues. ' she thought to herself and turned the page. On the next page, was a classroom, that looked highly familar. "That's Mrs. Henson's class! She went to my middle school." Lizzie excalimed loudly. Her eyes caught onto a quote box, that looked strange.  
  
The Comic:  
  
-I am so glad you came to school with me Crimé - A little boy said while glaring at his piece of stuffing in his hand. -I need you to take care of all the rapid alien guts. They're after me, even the mrs. textbook is god.-  
A bunch of kids gathered around the lone kid, and pushed him into the mud and started kicking him, until the kids got zapped. -Nobody messes with MY friends!- A kid decked out in black said, who looked very familar to Lizzie.  
  
Lizzie  
  
Lizzie looked at the picture and realized why.. "Oh my fucking god.. that's  
fucking Gordo!" Lizzie said while still staring at the picture. So that  
girl obviously liked Gordo.  
  
[TBC]  
  
This chapter is REALLY short only because my desk couldn't hold all the information into this chapter. Part 2 be posted soon.  
- INL 


	3. P Vse

[Last Time]  
  
Lizzie looked at the picture and realized why.. "Oh my fucking god.. that's  
fucking Gordo!" Lizzie said while still staring at the picture. So that  
girl obviously liked Gordo.  
  
~+~  
The Kiko Series  
INL  
  
The next day at school Lizzie glared hard at the comic that was in front of her. She found out the Author/Artist name, and now determained to see if this true or not. If this artist was after Gordo. She read all four copies of The Kiko Series, and frankly, there's only one charater named Kiko but he died in the first page. So why was it called Kiko? Who the hell knows.  
Sitting in her desk in Algebra class, drowning out the teacher that rambled on about how X can egual Y if there was a number that came with it. Of it made her perplaxed so she quit listening.  
  
COMIC  
  
-You dare to DEFINE me? Pity little human child. I wouldn't DARE to eat YOUR brains nor would I DARE to use you as a test SUBJECT! Kate.. you are not worthy of my pressents.- And the alien zapped her until she was nothing but ashes.  
The Alien turned around and faced the little boy, now named as X. -The jub as been done Captian.-  
X nodded and clutched tightly to a teddybear. -Very well. Let's see what other Rapid Aliens are there. Give me their intestants. I want to study them.-  
  
X awoke with a start and looked wide eyed at Lizzie. -I can never sleep right.-  
  
LiZZiE  
  
She looked around the room to spot Gordo and Miranda, and they were sitting on the otherside of the room. Sighing, she walked over to them and sat down in a vacant chair. Also Lizzie also spotted the inventer of The Kiko Series. That girl was scribbling away. Lizzie looked back at her friends and made a comment that made Gordo jumpped. "She's weird."  
Miranda went and looking around. "Who!?"  
Lizzie put the comic on Miranda's desk and pointed to the girl in all black. "Her." Gordo and Miranda were looking at the comic cover, with a person holding a knife while the background looked to be hiponotic. "Who wrote it?" Miranda asked curious. Gordo nooded at the phrase, still examining the cover.  
"Her. JCK, or whatever the fuck it stands for." Lizzie answered impatiantly.  
"Jamie Krys. The goth of this school." Gordo answered. "I use to date her. She said I was going to be in her masterpieace. I guess I was wasn't I?  
Lizzie flipped to a page in the comic that answered his question  
  
COMIC  
  
Three figures were talking amoug themselves. Two figures in black, and one in a stripped shrit. Two males and a female. -G you gonna go to the game?-  
-No man, to boring.-  
-Pending Market Place.- The girl said holding onto "G"  
The other male, in the stripped shrit sighed and took out a knife. -Fucking sucks. Lates.-  
-BYE D!-  
  
LiZZiE  
  
Gordo looked around nervously. "I remimber that day. Only the knife was just an add in." Miranda and Lizzie looked pissed at Gordo. "It was that time you two wouldn't talk to me, so I found some friends. They're cool." Grodo started to fidget.  
"WHO KNOW HER!" Miranda yelled at Gordo. "YOU KNOW THE PSYCHO BITCH!?"  
Gordo groanded and put his head down on the table and started banging it. Of course Miranda's outburst attracted attention with everyone in the room, including Jamie, who looked slightly amused. "I know her, just deal with it okay?"  
Lizzie desided to break into the argument, with something that marked Lizzie crazy. "I smell everybodies brains."  
Jamie looked happy and worked her attention to the newest comic sketches while everyone started laughing. Lizzie looked lost.  
  
TBC 


	4. Tri

This story is rather odd isn't it? I mean no one reveiws it let ALONE reads  
it. I suppose people are scared to read the content in it. I need to upgrade the rating. To much of the F**k word. Let alone what's coming up  
the next chapter. SO this is the LAST PG-13 chapter everyone will read. Next chapter is strictly R. So for people who DO enjoy this aweful peice of crap can now know where to find it. Not like I am expecting people to read  
it. Ta.  
  
Acknowledgement: Spider06 - I can't wait to see where this is going also. From my coding that can be called shitwrack shorthand, I would love to see where this leads and does it end great. Knowing me, it wont.  
Crazygirlwithmagicwand - I can't update everyday *sniffs* But I updated after when you left that reveiw. Needless to say, I am halfway through the thrid/fourth chapater.  
VERY VERY WERID - Yea I know it is, can't blame me, Blame Shmee and Jhonen Vasquez for the insperations. ^_^ Looks like no one else to acknowlegde, so onto STORY!  
Lain - Oh! I feel so special! Is that why people are afraid to read this horrible story? In fear of Oringality? I got kind of sick of the whole GORDO/LIZZIE thing, and also of the pregancy ordeal. I enjoy this story, even though I never re-read the chapters. Is it okay? Seriously?  
  
~+~  
The Kiko Series  
INL  
  
Lizzie sat on her bed and was reading the newest comic she bought. She finally had enough money to buy off the rest of the series. except the newer ones. What she could tell, every three issues are different stories, which explains the titles. So far, the main charater was G. He was the one most crazy guy in the story, rambling on about stupid shit. But she supposed it was part of the whole series. Another question in mind is who is Kiko and why is it called the Kiko series when Kiko died after the fouth book? And Who was this hobo that sat on the corner and ate kids. (Sorry, this is was just an idea after reading A Visit From Grandpa.) Out of the ordianry, everything was mildly disturbing and more down to earth.  
  
COMIC  
  
-You cannot surpress your powers anymore child. I will eat your babies- Some alien guy was saying to G.  
-NO! MY BABIES!- And G went running across the ship with aliens behind him with a chicken in hand  
  
LIZZIE  
  
A very confused Lizzie looked over at the comic and started mumbling stuff about reading will never be the same, or chickens for that matter.  
  
COMIC  
  
-We want you to have intercourse with this human female- A chicken is showing in the next panel  
-THAT'S NOT A HUMAN FEMALE! THAT'S A CHICKEN! NO ONE FUCKS CHICKEN!- A male started screaming and G looked very sespicious at the wall.  
-You lie human.- They handed the chicken to the human. -Fuck her-  
  
LIZZIE  
  
"That's so disturbing." (tell me about it. That's a thank you to Jhonen Vasquez {Ever watched Invader Zim? Well that's the head writer and blah blah blah})  
  
NEXT DAY IN LIZZIE LAND  
  
Lizzie walked throw the hallways of her morbid school, where she thought smelled like piss, vinager and vomit. Needless to say, she found Miranda, and Gordo by her locker.  
"Yo Lizzie, Jamie was asking for you. Looked like you might be a tag along with her crew.. and Lizzie, what the fuck are you wearing?" Gordo asked while looking at her. (Yea, I would too. Lizzie is usually decked out in pink or something.) waredrobe. She was decked out in black. Even her hair had some black in it.  
Lizzie looked confused and looked down and giggled. (Giggled? Oi!) "Oh THAT? Um.. yeah.. Nevermind."  
'You completly changed the subject' a voice in lizzie's head said. 'You are a hypocypt. AND a ditz. Fucking whore.' (Did I say that I will be using the fuck word a lot?)  
"I am not a fucking whore!" She told the voice. "You're the fucking whore, fucknut." (coughs.. I am?) The voice shuddered in mock fear (I agree)  
Lizzie looked pissed off at her locker and started punching it, which made Miranda and Gordo worried about her saftey (aww.. Can I have them a friends? Squee: What about me? INL: You're still my friend *glomps Squee*)  
Lizzie mental voice snarled at her. 'You're never good enough, that's why you read me, that's why I am with you. Unrealised demons, you see your friends? Kill them!' The voice snapped and snarled like a rapid dog (MY WORD! OI MY WORD! *jumps up and down while Squee and Nny drag INL away*)  
Lizzie brow started shaking and tried to fight off the voice, but it was almost impossible. (um.. huh? uh.. keep reading. Skip these things. They're stupid author comments.. just to add in some humor I suppose. Lame isn't it?) Miranda grabbed Lizzie by the shoulder and started shaking her (Is that okay to do during a mental breakdown? Last I checked I punch so person in the stomich.)  
"Lizzie! Snap out of it. Lizzie!" Miranda was yelling into Lizzie's ear. (Hello; well someone pick up the phone. It's off the hook and doing a strange BRING sound.)  
Gordo ran to get the nurse while Miranda was stuck with a very disturbed lizzie, what kept rambling about monkey's stripping and rapid alien guts after her. (I sense an ending here..) A few minutes later, Lizzie was being shipped to a emergancy room with Gordo and Miranda. Lizzie was still rambling. (hehe)  
  
TBC  
  
YOUR ENDING WILL HAVE TO WAIT! REASONS BEING ARE NOT YET DETAILED. (acually they are, becuase well.. I am not saying.) SO YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO WAIT! HINT: (there's a/are suicide(s) so be prepared onto who or WHAT (hehe.. um.. yeah.)  
  
------------------------------------------------ MY FIRST... ...SHAMELESS ADVERTISING! RATED R: Wreathed in Flames by IBIWD911 . : Squee's a pyro maniac who kills people, he's almost content with what he's got, but what happens when Johnny returns? What about this chick Adania? (First chapter is acually pretty damn cool, the rest is odd. Also features JOHNNY (thm) (Isn't he suppose to be dead? HELLO he comminted suicide!) ("TIME FOR SOMETHING NEW! {points the gun to his temple} OVER THE STARS!" (and then Johnny shoots himself.) *sniffs* And he was sooo cool too. Revernd Meat can DIE! *growls*  
  
*looks around and regains posture* REvEiW? Please? *puppy dog face* 


	5. a note

Stupid Author's Note  
  
Sorry Moi, I never write big story like thingy's. I usually write Comic's and so this is a big step for me. Sorry to dissapoint you on this. Thank you for telling me what the hell I was doing wrong. I also wanted to point out, that I am not a regular english speaking person. I am not even TAUGHT in english, if I was maybe my grammar would be better? Plus this is a highschool, so I am not sorry for the "oh so many fuckings." Hell I used fuckity fuck fuck back in 4th grade, so I don't get the deal about you being all pissy about it. *shrugs* I need to quit reading JtHM.  
  
Taygeta - Yea, I like this too. I just wish I could draw it out, but then I'd have to get money that wouldn't I? Anyway I am sorry for all the mistakes, I usually don't DO things like this story. Glad to get you involed though.  
  
Crazygirlwithmagicwand - Yea, it is funny isn't? I like it.  
  
I am Moo - My programing went heywired, even the spell check wouldn't work. I know I doubled spaced it.. I just know! *punches computer*  
  
-------------------------  
  
Kiko Series might not be everlasting. I know I promised an ending, but Lizzie dies. Okay HAPPY? Besides that, my head hurts for reading HAPPY NODDLE BOY - the one with the text all over it. I think I just got traumatized. Anyhow, I am just going to curl into a ball and watch myself rot as giant flesh eating flies come and infest my body with their maggots. Sound's good? Okay  
  
-DEAD forever 


	6. Last

Back2thechaos - Good to know my writing pissed you off poor excuse of a human. I was working on a Johnny the Homicidal Maniac fic, and guess what! You so earned a spot! SO go and congradulate yourself. Just for your remark on Goths. (I am not Goth though, just a.. um.. *thinks* dunno. I hang out with psychotics.)  
  
Crazygirlwithmagicwand - Yea, I know, but still it's pretty fucking funny. I love to read these hallrious reveiws. Viseik 's going all crazy, and wanting to released by reading some these pathatic reveiws. Oh well. As I said on my Bio. I might not know proper English, but boy is it fun! *crackles like a maniac, stops* yea.  
  
Lain-Xauber- HOLY SHIT YOU CHANGED YOUR NAME! This has to be the most shity story I have ever written, so I thought I would abandon it. Apperntly I still owe a chapter so here. I had to change the ending dramasticly.BYE! (Hear hear on the maggots!)  
  
I desided to go for a first person p-o-v. So deal with my rambles.  
  
The Kiko Series  
  
INL. (plain and simple)  
  
Nothing was at all as it seemed with me. Nothing, no matter what I did, I was locked behind closed doors, banging endlessly on soundproof glass, while this new face, new voice, new thoughts took over. It was like, it wasn't me anymore. Ever since I read that comic, since I said shit I didn't mean. Every since I went by with the world. The life I once had, gone. Far beyond my grip. Far beyond anything I ever say. Skys hold no limits? Far beyond the fucking sky. More like Hell.  
  
"Don't worry dearest Liz. I will take care of you" The voice sneared. I lost all touches. "I will take care of everything." That sentence.. didn't make me feel warm and fuzzy all over. Made me feel sick. I just wanted to go.  
  
"Touch them and die!" The voice laughed at my attempt. Laugh, cruel, and yet familiar.  
  
"Die! How marvious! Let's die! I am in control now bitch. I am boss, and you are to deal with your stupidity. I fucking hated your guts since you came into puberty. I hated you when you laughed, when you went to the mall. I even wanted to kill you when you kissed Aaron Carter. What makes this so different? Do you reconize me now?" A black haired girl came into veiw in front of me. Me, only, in all black. All, and everything. Blonde hair? Nope. Nothing. Shit.. I created this girl.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" I asked me, or this girl. She smiled and licked her lips. Not at all what I wanted. This is frightening. I think I am going crazy.  
  
Me, or rather Her cracked her neck and smirked a little. "Briste." She replied and laughed. "You know, you look like you're about to shit in your pants any minute."   
  
I narrowed my eyes, and suddenly the glass dissapere. "You're nothing"  
  
Briste laughed and had a knife in my phsyical self. Near my heart as my parents watched with fear in their eyes, and my little brother. "You are about to scream murder here soon. Let it go. Let it sleep." She started puntuating the skin, and I felt it all. She wasn't feeling shit! "Let it sleep" And shoved the knife in all the way. I gaspped and she took full control. "Dying hurts like hell doesn't it? This is what YOU did! You did this to me, and I do the same back. Fucking bitch." And somehow, I didn't hear it all. My mind went fuzzy, and I landed.. who knows where the fuck I am not. Nowhere, just enternal darkenss.  
  
Owari/End 


End file.
